1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic coupon system and, more particularly, to an electronic coupon system where the coupon is shareable and the benefit obtained from the coupon is changeable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Commercial enterprises have long utilized some form of paper certificate to provide benefits to their customers. These are often referred to as coupons and typically have been distributed in advance or at the store so that the customer can receive a price reduction or receive an extra product with a given purchase. The stores have also given a form of stamps which can be collected to be redeemed for cash or other products at a later time. These stamps are awarded based on the amount of money spent by the customer. Other types of paper certificates have also been used.
In more recent times, this concept has been expanded to a type of electronic certificate or coupon. Thus, one simple system is to allow a customer to print his own coupon after visiting a web site of the store.
However, more involved systems have been proposed which are totally electronic. Thus, a server can electronically store coupons that the customer has earned so that they can be redeemed later. There are several advantages to the merchant in using a system such as this. First, it is possible to record information about the customers using the coupons so that later marketing can be properly directed. Also, it is a simple procedure to create and revise offers. A great benefit is also provided in that the coupons do not need to be mailed, thus saving postage costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,648 shows such a system. A data processing system is used to dispense coupons on line. In this system, the server can display active coupon files to a customer who may then download coupons as desired. Coupons may be redeemed either by printing the coupon out at the customer's personal computer or by having the coupon stored electronically under the customer's name so that it can be redeemed at the store automatically.
Systems such as these are valuable, but have limited flexibility in their usage. Once the coupon is issued to a customer, its benefit is set and no further adjustments may be made. The systems also do not provide the ability for a customer to “share” his coupon by allowing a friend to copy the coupon from him. The systems also do not provide the flexibility of using a wireless device to implement the systems and to store the coupons.